elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Balance
Walkthrough Ask Drevis Neloren about College business that you can help with, and he tells you that the various points of focus for magic energies around the College have become polluted. Agree to help with their cleansing, and he hands you a special pair of enchanted gloves that allow you to delve into these focal points. For this quest he will give you the Mystic Tuning Gloves, which will be removed from your inventory once the quest is finished. The Mystic Focal Points are the pillars of light with a strange blue glow that were visible before taking the quest. There is one in the courtyard’s center in front of the mage statue, one in the middle of the Hall of Attainment, and one in the middle of the Hall of Countenance. Just approach the beam of light wearing the gloves, and cleanse them. After each one is purified, you will receive a random empty Soul Gem, a magic boosting buff, or a minor harmful discharge. Return to Drevis Neloren when you are done to complete the quest and have the gloves removed. Notes * This quest is repeatable after 2 or 3 days. * It is possible to use this quest to quickly level your magic skills. One of the bugs mentioned below details that the +25 Magicka drain buff is glitched into increasing your magicka regen by a ridiculous amount. By getting at least one of these by cleansing the pools (save before cleansing each to earn desired buffs), one can dual cast most spells in the game continuously without running out of Magicka. Before doing this quest, make sure your sign is the mage stone, as the effects only last two hours real time, and your skills will increase much faster. Also, before starting the quest, make sure that you know muffle, soul trap, healing hands, and the highest alteration spell that raises your armor rating (like oakflesh) that you can, as these will not automatically be provided to you as basic spells learned at the beginning of the game. Also be sure to have a horse. To level illusion, simply dual cast muffle over and over again to level to one hundred. You do not need an enemy for this spell, as your character is the target, and it is not a combat spell, making this the easiest skill to level up. For conjuration, simply dual cast soul trap on your horse over and over again until you reach one hundred, if you do not or cannot get a horse, try and find a low level creature that will do little damage to you while casting soul trap on it. For alteration you must find a creature, preferably low level, and dual cast a spell like oakflesh over and over again until you reach 100. Without a spell like stoneflesh or higher, this could take a considerable amount of time to level. Restoration and destruction are much more tricky. By using your horse, you can cast healing hands in one hand on it, while a spell like frostbite or other novice destruction spell on it with the other. Healing hands should heal faster than frostbite can kill your horse, but it should be noted that not paying attention could result in the death of your horse. By following these steps you should be able to at least get your illusion, conjuration and alteration to 100 before the two hours are up. You will also level up a considerable number of times Bugs *When cleaning the Focals, a bugged two-hour buff may be placed on you that increases magicka regeneration immensely. It is possible to get multiples of this buff during the quest. In the active effects category, it appears as "Fortify Magicka." Selecting it reveals it as "Drain Magicka, +25 Fortify Magicka for 2 hours." It doesn't appear to increase magicka capacity at all (as listed on the skills screen), but increases magicka regeneration rate instead. In this case, the buff(s) may be removed by opening the character editor with the "showracemenu" console command (on PC) and closing it again. This will also remove other temporary buffs, such as blessings. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:College of Winterhold Quests